


Waking up Akashi

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi drinks his coffee the way he does because he has no soul, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, Akashi is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Akashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Waking up Akashi/叫赤司君起床](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708320) by [whatisnee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisnee/pseuds/whatisnee)



“Sei, it’s time to wake up.” Kuroko said, lightly shaking Akashi’s shoulder. Kuroko was already showered and dressed, despite the fact that it was spring break, which meant he didn’t have to go to work since he was a teacher.

“No it isn’t.” Akashi argued, pulling the blankets closer to himself.

“You have to go to work.” Kuroko reminded him. Since Akashi was not a teacher, spring break did not mean time off of work for him.

Akashi cracked one ruby eye open to look blearily at Kuroko. “Tetsuya, I own the company. I can go in late if I want to.” Akashi reasoned. “And you look far too put together for this hour when you don’t even have to go to work today.” He added before snaking his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pulling him down onto the bed with him.

“I’m having lunch with Kise-kun today. He’s back in Japan for the week.” Kuroko explained. He started to get back up, but Akashi wasn’t having it, and simply pulled Kuroko closer.

“Lunch is a while away. Let’s sleep.”

“My kindergarteners wake up better than you.” Kuroko informed him.

“Your kindergarteners run on some supernatural form of energy untouchable by the rest of mankind. I’m amazed every day by the fact that you can make them sleep at all. They also weren’t up until three in the morning doing paper work.” Well, that last part at least explained why Akashi was so tired. Kuroko had thought he’d gotten to sleep sooner. He’d told Kuroko he didn’t have much work left and basically forced Kuroko to go to bed without him to get some rest.

“I’ve told you to stop working so late.” Kuroko said with exasperation.

“And I’ve told you to stop hanging five year old’s drawings on our fridge, but that hasn’t stopped you.” Akashi replied, already drifting back towards sleep.

“You’re just mad because one of them drew you with devil horns.” Kuroko replied with a laugh.

Akashi didn’t reply.

“Sei, wake up.”

Still no reply.

Kuroko sighed and managed to get back out of bed and head to the kitchen in their apartment. When he came back to the bedroom he was armed with coffee. Black with no sugar, because Akashi had no soul. Or because he liked to actually taste his coffee, not just the vanilla flavored sweetener that Kuroko put excessively into his own coffee. It just depended on who one asked.

“I will drink all of this myself and not share any with you if you don’t wake up right now.” Kuroko told him.

“Tetsuya, if you can make yourself drink that entire cup of coffee right now without putting anything in it I will give you twenty dollars.” Akashi mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

That wasn’t exactly where Kuroko had been hoping this would go, but he could work with it. “Will you get up to get me that twenty dollars?”

“Sure.”

Kuroko grimaced at the dark liquid in the mug before taking a tentative sip. Akashi was watching him with amusement now. “If I die, I blame you.” Kuroko informed him before steeling himself and taking a long drink from the mug. “You’re a terrible boyfriend. If you loved me you would get up and make me stop this.” He said after forcing himself to swallow and looking down at how much was left.

Akashi rolled his eyes at him, but got up and took the mug. “Alright, alright. If it’s to prove that I love you.” He pecked Kuroko on the lips before finishing the coffee and heading to the bathroom to get a shower.


End file.
